


Becoming Us Again

by Melstiel4real



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melstiel4real/pseuds/Melstiel4real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob has a feeling Rich may be cheating. He may be right. Fallout and recovery from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Becoming Us Again  
> Pairing/Relationship: R2M  
> Summary: Rob is needy because Rich isn’t at the con. He gets clingy with Matt and after smutty times he reveals his fears about Rich who he thinks he is cheating.  
> A/N: I dunno my muses feel angsty lately.

Title: Becoming Us Again  
Pairing/Relationship: R2M  
Summary: Rob is needy because Rich isn’t at the con. He gets clingy with Matt and after smutty times he reveals his fears about Rich who he thinks he is cheating.  
A/N: I dunno my muses feel angsty lately.

 

Rob pushed Matt up against the wall. Rubbing himself against him. Trying to reach in in pants to grab him.

  
"Robbie. Not here. Not now."

  
"Matthew, please. I can't wait."

Matt giving in let's Rob unzip his pants. Doing the same for Rob in return.

  
Rob placing their cocks next to each other and gripping onto them for friction. Sliding them together. Moans escaping both of them. Matt capturing Rob's lips to kiss him, muffling the moans in effort to decrease the chances of them getting caught. The dark corner they were in seeming very exposed at the moment.

"Mattie. Oh god. Matt. Fuck. Baby...." Rob was spitting out every pet name and every variation of Matt's name. Lost in bliss and overtaken by sexual desire. "So close. Wanna taste you."

  
Matt groaned as Rob let go and dropped to his knees taking Matt in his mouth.

Matt nearly collapsed at the sensation of being in Rob's mouth. "Shit, babe. So good."

  
Rob steadied him with his other hand. Wrapping it around his lower back. Humming around him at the taste and feeling of Matt hitting the back of his throat.

Rob steadied his hips as Matt tried to push into his mouth more. Rob needing to be in control right now. Matt writhing against the wall. Moaning and whining out Rob's name. Carding his hands through Rob's hair. "Fuck. So close baby. So...fuck!"

  
Rob did that thing with his tongue again and Matt lost all control his orgasm wracking his body. His body convulsing and shaking as he came down Rob's throat.

Matt panted against the wall as Rob released him and got up to kiss him. Sharing his taste with him.

  
Matt groaned against his lips. Breaking the kiss and dropping to his knees. "My turn." He said with a wink. Kissing the tip of his cock before taking the head in his mouth and sucking gently. Licking a line up the bottom along the sensitive vein underneath.

Matt taking Rob fully in his mouth and down his throat. Moved steady up and down. It didn't take long for Rob to cum down Matt's throat as he screamed his name.  
Matt swallowed every drop Rob gave him and pulled off with a sated smile.

  
Rob helping him up and kissing him gently. "Love you."

"Love you too, Robbie."

 

"Mattie..." Rob breathed out leaning into his chest, resting his head there.

  
"I know, I miss him too. But we will see him in a few days. Promise." He placed a gentle kiss on his head. "Just think of the warm welcome we will get from him." he teased.

Rob giggled. "Yeah..."

  
"Now, babe, we gotta go back. Let's pull ourselves together. We will continue this tonight. After karaoke."

  
"Alright." Rob sighed out.

  
"Don't sound so disappointed at the thought of me being inside you." He said with a light pat to his butt.

  
"I'm not. I just don't wanna leave you." Rob said tears forming in his eyes. Returning to Matt's arms as he fell into his chest, clinging onto him.

  
"Robbie, you are quite needy tonight. I know it's been awhile since we all have been together, we've all been busy. But is something else wrong?"  
Rob started to sob. His body shaking as he let his emotions overtake him.

  
"Robbie, honey. You gotta catch your breath you’re hyperventilating." he said trying to calm him.

Matt continued to calm Rob down until he caught his breath. "Tell me what's wrong. I know something's weighing on you."

  
"I think Rich....he might be...I think he is cheating on us."

  
"What. Robbie, what makes you think that?"

  
"He's been pulling away from us. Can't you feel it? Always going off somewhere and being secretive. And making phone calls and hanging up when one of us gets near him. Always taking every job he can. no mater how far away. He hasn't been wanting ot be with us lately. It's just been you and me. He won't even look at me sometimes."

  
"Oh baby...I am sure it all is nothing. You know how he gets insecure, maybe he feels unworthy and he is pulling away. I am sure he isn't cheating."

  
"The last time he came home, his clothes were all messy and he didn't smell like his cologne. Oh gosh, what if he really is cheating on us? What if he doesn't love us anymore?."

The rest of the con weekend went by painfully for Rob and Matt. It was filled with tears and sex and phone calls to Rich that went unanswered. And when they finally returned home late Sunday night Rich was there waiting for them. He had been crying.

  
"Richie? What's wrong, baby?" Rob asked, concerned, forgetting momentarily the subject he needed to bring up.

  
"I need to tell you both something...." He trailed off more tears falling from his eyes.

  
"Oh god, Richie, what happened?" Matt replied, his voice filled with concern.

 

"I did something...."

  
Rob's biggest fears were coming true, he knew it, he could feel the words about to come out of his mouth. "You didn't!" He yelled out, losing control of his emotions.

  
"I....I slept with another man...."

Rob sank to the floor sobbing, Matt trying to console him but his own emotions getting the best of him. "Why? Do you not love us anymore??" he cried.

  
"No. i love you both with all my heart. "

  
"That makes sense. I love you both but let me fuck another man to prove it?" Rob yelled through tears. His anger getting the better of him.

  
"I don't know why I did it. I don't. I wish I did. There is no excuse." Rich said as he sank down in the chair.

  
"Get out." Rob said calmly, his sobs now settled.

  
"What?" Rich answered.

  
"Get out. Leave."

  
"Robbie, no. Please don't." Matt said through tears.

  
"He doesn't deserve to be here with us. In our house that we bought together. He probably brought him here to fuck him. Didn't you, Rich?"

  
"No, I didn't. Please Robbie, let me try to fix this."

  
"We weren't broken before. And now we are. You did this. You did!"

  
"Robbie, please...." Matt pleaded with him, "Please don't make him leave. We will lose him forever. Please."

  
"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to upset you more. Please don't cry because of me. He can stay, OK? Just not in our bed." He turned to Rich. And said coldly "you can stay in the guest room."

After deciding that tomorrow would be better to discuss this further. Rob and Matt went to their room and left Rich sitting on the couch to cry alone. They both hurt inside so much and knowing they had to leave him alone made it hurt more. Because all they wanted to do was comfort him and hold him and tell him it would be okay. But they were too hurt right now for any of that.

  
Rob rummaged through Rich's dresser grabbing him some clothes and walking them down the hall to the guest room and throwing them on the bed. Returning to his bed with Matt to hold him and cry with him.

  
"Robbie?"

  
"What is it?"

  
"Do you think that we did something wrong?"

  
"I dunno. I really don't. I wish I knew what went wrong."

  
"Me too."

  
A few moments of silence passed before the sound of sniffling could be heard. Matt had started to cry again. Rob holding him tighter in response. "Shh, it’s okay, baby. We will find a way to fix this."

  
It was two weeks of crying into each other’s arms before they finally could stop. They talked to Rich, who told them it was an extra on set of the last tv show he filmed. They spent a few days filming and went out for drinks and hit it off. The last night the guy was there Rich gave into his attraction to him after a night of drinking.

  
Matt and Rob both cried as he was telling them. Both asked over and over what they did to push him away. If they weren't good enough anymore. Rich answering "nothing" and "of course you are, you both are my everything" didn't help matters.

  
They stopped talking to him altogether. Ignoring him for two weeks. Until they saw him slipping. He was drinking more, not eating. He barely showered and he canceled the next con they were supposed to be at.

  
The night before Matt and Rob were supposed to leave they heard crashing glass from in the guest room. Instinctually running to the room together to make sure Rich wasn't hurt.

  
He was.

 

Rich was crouched in the corner broken beer bottles surrounding him. Blood running down his arm from a cut on his hand. He wasn't drunk but the lack of sleep and eating from the past two weeks had taken it's toll on his body

"Oh Richie....." Rob sighed out, tears beginning to fall.

  
Matt walked over to Rich, trying to hold back tears. Taking a dirty shirt and wiping at the blood. Wrapping his hand in it.

  
If Rich wasn't so weak he would have fought Matt off. Unworthy of his touch and kindness.

  
"Richie, baby, what happened?" Matt asked sweetly and soft.

  
"Threw a few bottles against the wall too rough " his voice was week and low.

  
Matt wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. Supporting his legs at the back if his knees and carried him to their bedroom and into the connecting bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up and back where you belong." Matt shot a look to Rob who had followed silently, crying softly to himself.

Rich leaned into Matt's chest. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I can't take it. I can't lose you. Please I'm sorry. Don't push me away anymore. It's killing me. Please I'm so sorry. I'll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. Please Mattie. Please Robbie. Please. I'm so so so sorry. I can't take it anymore. And it's my fault. I broke up. But please.take me back." Rich spat out everything on his mind for a few minutes straight. And they let him. Rob finally coming over to take his hand and kiss the back of it.

  
"Richie...." Rob didn't know what else to say so he just kissed the back of his hand again and reached up to move his hair from his eyes. The usually golden bright eyes, dark and broken with fatigue and sadness.

Rob kissed his hand again and let it go to turn in the faucet. Matt still holding him. Sitting on the floor. Keeping pressure on his cut. "Richie, you didn't do this on purpose did you? Didn't try to hurt yourself?"

  
"I may have tried extra hard to break them, hoping a shard would get me."

  
"Oh baby....." he held him tighter kissing his forehead. Looking to Rob. Communicating silently with him.

The bath was filled with hot water and both Matt and Rob undressed themselves and then helped to undress Rich, rid him if his dirty beer stained clothes.

  
Matt picked Rich back up and stepped into the tub. Rob making sure to spot them making sure they didn't fall. Matt sat down slowly with Rich. Leaning against the side and holding Rich against him.

  
Rob climbed in and sat facing them. Grabbing the bar of soap to wet in the water and rub it gently along Rich's skin.

  
The time passed in silence. Rich crying, Matt holding him, Rob cleaning him and washing away the dirt and filth from his body. The silence broken by Rich speaking.  
“I don’t deserve you. Either of you. You treating me so loving.”

  
If you could hear a heart break the room would have been filled with deafening sound as Matt and Rob both looked at each other, eyes filled with pain. Both their hearts sinking.

  
“Baby, that isn’t true. You deserve it. Despite what you did you are ours. Always.” Rob said gently rubbing a thumb across his cheek.

  
“But I betrayed you both. How can you even look at me?”

  
“Because you are our beautiful Richie. And we can work through this.” Matt answered for both of them.

  
Rob leaned in to place a kiss on Rich’s forehead. “You, me, and Matt, as long as we are together we can get through this.”

  
They all talked for a few more minutes while Rob finished cleaning the last of the dirt from Rich until the water started to cool off. “Let’s get out of the water and dry off. Then get into bed.” He stood up and walked over to the towel rack and grabbed their towels, wrapping one around himself before stepping back to the tub to wrap one around Rich. Holding it out, ready for him as Matt lifted himself and Rich up.

  
Rob wrapped the towel around him and took Matt’s place holding him up, while Matt put his towel on. “Richie, put your weight on me, I’ll help you to bed.”  
Rich relaxed his weight into Rob as they walked the short distance from the bathroom to their bed. Picking him up to lay him gently on the bed before climbing in with him. Matt didn’t join them though.

  
“Mattie?” Rob looked up questioning.

  
“You and Rich stay here, I’ll be back in a few minutes, promise.”

  
“Okay…” Rob knew Matt would be back, back he was still sad they couldn’t all be together right away. But he put those feelings away so he could take care of Rich.

  
“Hi, baby. I missed you.” He said lovingly, wiping tears from Rich’s eyes. “Please stop crying. I hate to see you cry.”

  
“I’m sorry. I can’t stop myself.”

  
“It’s okay, just let it out. It’s better to release it than holding it in. I am here. I am not leaving.”

  
“It’s just….I hurt you both so much. And it was so stupid and irrational and impulsive. I wasn’t thinking. That guy didn’t mean anything to me and I ripped us apart for him.”

  
“Shh, it’s okay. We forgive you. I know we both do. It is gonna take time for us to get back to how we were, but we will get there. I know we will.” Rob continued to sooth him and rub his back as he held him. The ten minutes Matt was gone seeming like an eternity. Not that he wasn’t comfortable being with Rich alone, it’s just he felt all three of them needed to be together in this moment.

  
Matt couldn’t have walked in at a better moment, Rob was feeling very needy and he needed Matt back for this reunion. “Hey! I am back with food!” He beamed as he walked back in, his towel nearly falling off him.

  
Rich giggled at the site. Matt holding three plates of food, his towel barely hanging on to his body, his smile bright a beautiful. A smile that hadn’t been seen by either him or Rob in weeks.

  
“That’s a beautiful sound.” Rob stated.

  
“What is?”

  
“Your laugh” Matt answered, knowingly. Walking over to hand Rob his plate. “Here, babe.”

  
“Thank you. Looks good.”

  
“Anytime.” Matt smiled. His face turning serious and gentle as he put his plate down on the side table and turned to Rich. “Hey, Richie? Can you eat this for me?” He asked gently as he took a half of sandwich and held it up to his mouth.

  
Rich reluctantly took a bite chewing it and swallowing it slowly. The one bite igniting his hunger as he quickly took another bite.

  
‘Easy tiger, you haven’t eaten in over a week. Take it slow, you’ll get sick other wise.”

  
Rich nodded as he reached up to take the sandwich from Matt. Finishing the first half and asking for the other. Finishing that too as they all ate. Matt waiting patiently for them to finish so he could gather the plates and bring them back downstairs.

  
Standing up and picking up the plates when they all finished and turning to walk away.

  
“Leave them on the dresser, stay here. Please?” Rich pleaded.

  
Not being able to say no to him he put the plates down on the dresser and walked back over to the bed and climbed back in, taking his spot next to Rich.

  
They all just lay there in silence appreciating each other’s company. Not having had these moments since before Rich told them. They fell asleep before anything else could be said.

  
The next few weeks was more of the same. Rob and Matt taking care of Rich and getting him back to health. They canceled the next two cons using filming as an excuse. Even though none of them had anything to film. The fandom would probably figure it out but, that didn’t matter right then.

  
They didn’t do anything intimate or sexual yet. Mostly because Rich didn’t think he was worthy, but also because Rob and Matt needed to learn to trust him again. And in the back of their minds existed a little voice nagging at them about the other man. Rich tried to show them pictures because he thought that it would help for whatever reason. They both refused. They didn’t need to put a face to the images in their heads.

  
But the need to reconnect on that level was becoming too much for Rob, who was affected most by the news. He was just too nervous to ask for it, not wanting to upset Rich, who was just getting back to his normal self. Even joking around and teasing them like he usually did.

  
Luckily Rob didn’t have to ask or bring it up because Rich had his own plans. He was going to prove to both of them that he loved them and he didn’t plan on leaving them or going elsewhere for affection ever again.

  
Rob and Matt were suspicious of Rich asking them to leave the house for a bit. He used the cover of treating them to some time to themselves since they spent so long taking care of him. But they didn’t really buy into it. Mostly because it was very unlike him to be so romantic or sweet like that. Not that he wasn’t very loving to them, it just wasn’t like him to go out of the way to think about romantic things like that.

  
Matt and Rob went to get a drink and walk around town a little. Enjoying the fresh air and each other’s company. They talked about everything other than Rich trying to ignore everything that happened. And then they kissed. Their first in weeks. Since none of them felt in the mood for intimacy.

  
Rob moaned into the kiss “Mmm, missed that.” he said as he broke the kiss, looking into Matt’s eyes. “What do you think he’s up to?”

  
“I missed it too. And if you mean Richard, I don’t know what that man is doing. I gave up long ago trying to figure him out. He is always up to something.”

  
“He is isn’t he?” Rob said with a small laugh.

  
They continued to laugh and giggle and kiss each other until Matt’s phone rang.  
“Hey Richie!”

  
“Hey there sunshine! What do you say you bring yourself and Robbie on home?”

  
“We will head back now. See you in 20 minutes! Love you.”

  
“Love you both!”

  
“Richie gave us the green light to go home” Matt told Rob, even though he was right there listening.

  
“I wouldn’t have been able to figure that out, thanks.”

  
“Asshole.”

  
“But I am a cute asshole, so you let me get away with it.”

  
“You are right about that, but still an asshole. Now let’s get back home, see what our guy is up to.”

  
They made the short trip back home and made their way to the front door. Pausing in confusion. The house was pitch black and it seemed like no one was home.

Then they noticed a note on the door.

  
_I am here. Just open the door._

  
Matt and Rob looked at each other in confusion, but open the door anyway. The scene inside too romantic and cliche they had a hard time believing it was Richard Speight who set it all up. Candles lined the foyer and up the staircase. Flower petals left a trail leading to their bedroom. Photographs from their time together sitting behind every candle.

  
“Rich….” Matt started to say.

  
“It’s disgustingly romantic, I know. And if you tell anyone I’ll deny it. As far as everyone else is concerned, Dick don’t cuddle.”

  
“Aye aye captain.” Rob answered teasingly.

  
“Rich, this is….beautiful” Matt said, tears forming in his eyes.

  
Rich walked over to him and cupped his cheek. Kissing him softly. “No crying allowed tonight. We’ve all done too much of that lately.”

  
“Okay. I’ll try.”

  
“That’s my boy.” Rich beamed with pride.

  
Rob and Matt both loved to see him smiling and laughing. It was one of the most beautiful sites they both have ever seen.

  
“If you both would follow me?” He asked reaching out a hand.

  
Both took his hand and followed him up the stairs. Looking at the photos as they went along. There was a photo from their first date as a trio, one from their first vacation together, and one they took just before everything went downhill. It was proof that they were happy. And Rich did this for himself, just as much as for them.  
They made their way up the rest of the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. Rose petals lining the way there. When they reached their bedroom door and Rich opened it, they were met with the sight of more candles and rose petals. The petals forming the cliche heart on their bed.

  
“I know. Disgustingly romantic. Again. Dick don’t cuddle.”

  
“We get it Rich.” Rob snapped the sound of irritation in his voice.

  
“Woah, Robbie, relax he was just kidding.” Matt replied.

  
“Yes he was kidding. He is always kidding. Except for when you need him to be kidding. If he hates being nice to us then he shouldn’t do it.” He said glaring at Rich.

  
“I’m sorry, Robbie. I was just teasing. I didn’t mean anything by it. I promise I loved every moment of setting this up.” Rich said as he moved in close to rub his thumb over Rob’s chin. “I know I shouldn’t keep character with you, but it’s my fall back when I am overwhelmed, you know that.”

  
“I know. I am sorry. I don’t know why I reacted that way.”

  
“It’s okay. Promise. Everything is as it should be.” He leaned in for a kiss out of instinct. Not knowing how Rob would react. Both relaxing once Rob returned it, slipping in tongue inside Rich’s mouth. His hips naturally driving forward to rut up against him. The need and desire taking over and controlling his actions.

  
The need for air drove Rich to break the kiss. Catching his breath before turning to Matt, looking in his eyes, waiting for silent permission. Matt nodded his head and Rich kissed him. Just as needy and passionately as he did Rob second earlier. Their bodies instinctively moving closer together, rubbing into each other.

  
When Rich and Matt broke the kiss for need of breathing Rich led them both to the bed. The both climb in and laid down as instructed by Rich. He straddled one leg of each man so he was hovering over both of them. “Gonna prove myself again. Show you that I love you.” he said, his breath still ragged and voice low and soft. Leaning in to place a gentle kiss to each man below him.

  
Rich began to unbutton Rob’s shirt kissing him. Moving down as he got each button undone. Trailing kisses on the new skin exposed. Rob moaning lightly at each one. The intimacy too much for him. The sensation overwhelming. In each kiss he could feel how much he was loved and cared for, that said much more than words could.

  
Trying not to leave Matt out Rich leaned over and kissed him. “Didn’t forget you.”

  
“It’s okay. I like watching you with Robbie. He needs it more than me right now. I can wait.”

  
“You sure?”

  
“100 percent.” Matt smiled, accepting another kiss from Rich.

  
Turning his attention back to Rob, he continued to remove his clothing, repeating the same treatment to the exposed skin. Kissing it gently.

  
Matt sat up and began to remove his clothes, then Rich’s. “You are wearing too many clothes.”

  
“Yes, sir. By all means fix that.”

  
Matt reached down and unbuckled Rich’s pants, then unzipped them, pulling them down over his ass, waiting for him to sit up to help him out.

  
Rich was too busy with Rob to really pay attention and needed some coaxing to actually assist Matt in the removal of the rest of his clothes. Finally moving after Matt nudged him for the hundredth time. Sometimes it was so frustrating being his boyfriend. But somehow Matt wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
Rob’s need to feel Rich was too much and he was getting grabby and clingy. “Rich. Please….”

  
“I know, babe. Soon.” Rich leaned in to kiss him again, rubbing his hands all over his body. Stopping at his chest a few times to tease his nipples. He loved the way Rob moaned and leaned into his touch when he did it. He slid his hands down further, gently rubbing a thumb over the sensitive area above his hips. The one that always made him squirm. He loved knowing that he made him react that way. Having full control over him. Not being dominant per say, but just knowing that he could control his body. Make him react and writhe under him.

  
Soon Rich was between his legs, mouth on his cock, fingers inside him, working him open for his cock. Rob writhing and twitching under him. His moans increasing in number and sound. His breath faster and more ragged, sweat forming on his skin.

  
Matt was looking on. Taking in the site of Rob and Rich. Stroking himself as he watched. “Fuck, you two. Forgot how amazing you two looked together.” Matt was a total voyeur, he loved to watch. He could even just get off at hearing them. That’s how he liked it sometimes.

  
Rich pulled his fingers out and pulled off Rob as he sat up to line up with his hole.

  
Rob spread his legs even more so Rich could get better access.

  
“Little eager beaver tonight, are we?”

  
“You did not just…”

  
“Oh I did.” Rich said with pride.

  
“You are an ass.”

  
“Yeah but you love me.”

  
“Yes I do. I also love when your cock is inside me so hurry the fuck up.”

  
“My my a little testy tonight.”

  
“Fuck, Rich i just need you so badly. Please” Rob said gentler this time, almost whiny in tone.

  
Rich nodded and went to reach for the lube on the night table, surprised to see it in front of him. Matt had grabbed it while they were bickering and got it ready from Rich. “Let me do it.”

  
“Mmm yes, let me see you rubbing it up and down his cock.” Rob answered.

  
“My my what a filthy mouth you have.”

  
Matt winked at Rob and poured some into his hand. Warming it his hands before sliding it up and down slowly on Rich’s cock. Causing Rich to moan and push into his hand a little bit.

  
“Oh yes, Mattie, go slow. Tease him. Do that thing he likes. The one where your rub your thumb over the slit.”

  
Matt did as instructed once, twice, three times until Rich was panting and moaning. Stopping before he could cum. He didn’t want to ruin it for Rob.

  
Rich gathered himself and lined up with Rob, pressing the tip of his cock to his hole. Causing Rob to whine and try to press back on it.

  
“Wait Robbie, let him go slow tonight. Wanna see this dragged out. See him inside you, making you writhe on top of me.”

  
“Fuck. Matt. I am gonna cum right now if you don’t stop.” Rob breathed out.

  
“Sorry. I can’t help it. Finally got you two back together and I can’t control myself. You two drive me insane with need.”

  
“No it’s okay i love it. It’s just…” Rob trailed off feeling guilty.

  
“I know you need Richie, babe. It’s okay. I am not mad.”

  
“Will you two love birds pipe down I am trying to make love to Robbie.” Rich teased, jokingly annoyed.

  
“Fuck you Speight.” Matt replied.

  
“You can later, but right now i need to be inside Rob while you watch.”

  
“Yessir!” Matt responded with a salute.

  
Rich smiled and softly giggled before composing himself and resuming his earlier actions. Pushing inside Rob slowly. Causing Rob to moan low at the feeling. Tears falling from his eyes at the sensation of having him inside him for the first time in months. The happiness and pleasure proving too much for him.

  
Matt noticing the emotion kissed his neck and along his jaw, reaching up to wipe the tears away. “It’s okay, baby, he is back with us. He is gonna take care of you.”  
Rob nodded concentrating on the pleasure he was feeling. Rich’s movements now at a steady pace, but not too fast. Rich leaning in to kiss Rob as he moved. “I love you.” He said softly through ragged breath. Rob was unable to answer, his mind too overwhelmed with emotion, so all he could do was nod and try to communicate with his eyes.

  
Rich understanding what he was feeling and silently saying continued his pace. Pulling out and thrusting back in slow and steady, hitting Rob in just that right spot each time.

  
Rob was getting close, but he needed a little extra help getting there, as he saw Rich make that face he makes when he is going to cum and his body getting more shaky and his hips becoming more jerky. “Mattie, t-touch m-me…” he moaned out.

  
Matt reached down and grabbed Rob’s cock and wrapped his fingers around it. Slowly moving his hand up and down in time with Rich’s movements, speeding up when Rob begged him to.

  
A few more thrusts and Rich was pushed over the edge, his orgasm jolting through his body. The feeling of having just made love to Rob again and feeling him around him, and feeling the emotional connection to him again was powerful.

  
Rob came a second or two after Rich did. The feeling of him cumming inside him again, reclaiming him, was too much. Calling out Rich’s name through moans as tears again fell from his eyes.

  
Rich unintentionally collapsed on top of Rob as he pulled out of him. His body spent of all strength in post orgasmic state. “Fuck, sorry baby.”

  
“It’s okay.” Rob’s voice low and shaky, Rich could tell he was crying.

  
“Did i hurt you? What’s wrong?”

  
“I am just...I am so happy to have you back. To have all of you back.”

  
“I am happy too. I am sorry it took so long to get back to us.”

  
“I would have waited forever for you. I know Matt would have too.”

  
“I would have.”

  
This time it was Rich’s turn to cry.

  
Matt spent a few minutes calming them down before sleep took over Rob.

  
“He always falls asleep first.” Matt giggled.

  
“He’s an old man, what do you expect?”

  
“I mean aren’t you the oldest?” Matt teased back.

  
“Oh that’s it Cohen you ask for it.” Rich said as he climbed over to the other side of the bed where Matt was, now free of Rob’s body on top of him, having moved him to his side of the bed to sleep. Rich jabbed two fingers under Matt’s ribs right in his ticklish spot. Rich knew all his ticklish spots.

  
But Matt knew Rich’s too. He fought back, getting all the right places. Causing Rich to laugh and flail. Both men giggling and laughing like children. Matt not caring he was losing his breath, because Rich laughing was maybe the most beautiful thing he had heard in a long while.

  
They continued to tickle each other until they both needed to catch their breath. Both were hyperventilating, tears falling from the eyes from laughing too hard.  
Rich lay down on Matt’s chest as he caught his breath, grabbing his hand to lace their fingers together. Both just laying in silence as they regained proper breathing.  
Matt breaking the silence, “Hey Richie?”

  
“Yes, my sweet?” He replied as he lifted his head, chin resting on Matt’s chest, looking up into his eyes.

  
“Can...can you make love to me like you did Robbie?” His shy nature getting the best of him and looking down as he finished asking.

  
“Don’t be shy. I would love to.”

  
“It’s just...I know you said you wanted me inside you earlier?” The last part came out as more of a question.

  
“Things said jokingly or non jokingly in the heat of a moment do not have to happen.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Of course. I am 100 percent positive. Your wish will be my pleasure to command.” Rich sat up and leaned in to kiss Matt. Soft and reassuring. His hands roaming soft and loving along his body. He felt tears falling down Matt’s cheeks as they kissed. “Am I that terrible of a kisser? Both my boyfriends crying as I kiss them tonight.” Rich teased, trying to ease the emotional state Matt was in. Only causing him to cry a little harder. “Oh gosh, Mattie, I was kidding. What’s wrong?”

  
“I just missed you so much. Feeling you kiss me and touch me again...I dunno. It’s silly.”

  
“No it isn’t silly. I love that you and Robbie are happy. And that I can once again cause you happiness instead of pain. I love the both of you so much and I only want to bring you happiness. No more pain. Okay?”

  
“Yessir.”

  
“None of that ‘yessir’ crap either, Cohen. It’s ‘sir,yessir’”

  
“Asshole.”

  
Rich winked in response. Leaning in to resume the kiss.

  
They continued to kiss for a long while, lost in the feeling of just being with each other. Soon their bodies started to rock into each other. Hands started to roam and moans started to be heard.

  
Rich sliding his hand down in between them to grab Matt’s cock. Shocked by the sudden confidence he began hearing from Matt. Hearing him beg to squeeze harder and twist his hand around. Praising him and telling him how good it felt to have him touching him. Getting even harder and more turned on by the second, not used to hearing such filth from the usually shy Matt.

  
Soon the need to be inside Matt was overwhelming and Rich had to pull his hand off Matt and sit up to settle between his legs. Spreading them and reaching down to tease at the hole. Lifting a couple fingers back up to spit on them before returning them to press in slowly. Spreading his fingers apart a little and twisting the around, stretching him out.

  
Matt moaning and trying to press back onto Rich;s fingers needing more stimulation. Whines escaping his mouth out of need. “Please, Richie, can’t wait.”

  
“Shh, I’ve got you. Just relax.” He could feel him tensing with anticipation and didn’t want to inadvertently hurt him. Slowly adding a third in order to not hurt him, since he was tight, Rich worked all three fingers until Matt was open enough to not be injured.

  
He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Pressing the tip to the sensitive muscle and pressing in, leaning down and kissing Matt as he did. Enjoying the small moans Matt made against his lips. Rich swallowing the noises as he swirled their tongues together.

  
Beginning to move in and out slowly as they continued to kiss, neither wanting to break it, no matter how bad the need to breathe got, lost in desire. Rich trying to keep himself from losing control like he sometimes does and keep it slow. Wanting to keep this slow and loving tonight. The time for losing themselves will come later.

  
Matt finally broke the kiss, panting, tears in his eyes from the need of air. “F-faster?” He asked. Not meaning it to really be a question, it just came out that way, his shy nature spilling through his passion.

  
Rich could tell he wasn’t sure how fast he actually wanted it. But picking up the pace a little bit. Their want to make it last and their bodies need to release were competing and their bodies were gonna win.

  
Both were close to being pushed over that edge. It would be long before they would both be panting trying to catch their breath, holding each other. Matt needed to feel Rich go first unsure if he wanted to beg for it or not. Hoping Rich would just know.

  
Rich knew. It may have been a while since they were together this way, but he knew Matt and he could read his needs better than Matt could of himself. He reached down and took Matt’s cock in his hand and stroked at it while he thrusted a few more times before cumming inside Matt calling out his name.

  
The feeling of him spilling inside him was enough for Matt and he came in Rich’s hand, screaming his name over and over until they had both come down. Rich riding them through it. Pulling out and leaning in to kiss Matt before collapsing next to him. Matt immediately curling into his arms.

  
“I love you.” Matt said, trying to hold back tears. Complete happiness washing over him. It wasn’t about the sex, it was about knowing that he had him back. That they had him back. That they were stronger in spite of everything and they could get through anything if they could get through this.

  
“I love you too, Matt.” Rich hardly ever used just ‘Matt’. He saved it for serious situations. And this was serious. He wanted Matt to know he loved him without a doubt.

  
“I love you both too!” Rob called out as he was walking back into the room from the bathroom.

  
“How the fuck!?” Rich yelled in surprise.

  
“Richard Speight, did you honestly expect me to not wake up when you guys were moaning and screaming out each other’s names so loudly the neighbors probably heard you?

  
“I mean you have a fair point, but you scared the daylight out of me.”

  
“Yeah Robbie, he is fragile in his old age.” Matt teased.

  
“Hey I am not the one who fell asleep after cumming once. I came twice and look at me, awake.”

  
“You are an asshole” Rob shot back.

  
“Yeah, but you guys are both with me anyway, so what does that say about you?”

  
“That we hate ourselves?” Matt answered.

  
“Hey, Cohen, you are supposed to be the sweet one.”

  
“No that’s Robbie’s job.”

  
“The two of you will be the death of me. I swear. I don’t know what to even do with you both half the time.” Richard said in mock annoyance.

  
“Yeah yeah yeah, now will you let me clean the both of you off before the washcloths get ice cold. They are still warm now.” He asked as he walked over and started to wipe off his lovers with the warm cloths. Gently cleaning them of the messes on their bodies.

  
Rob finished cleaning them off and gave each a kiss before returning to the bathroom to throw the dirty cloths in the hamper. When he came back to bed Matt had fallen asleep in Rich’s arms. Rich barely awake enough to open his other arm for Rob to curl into. He fell asleep almost immediately at the feeling of him in his arms. Having both of them in his arms again was comforting and weeks of stress and depression had taken a toll, he was surprised he last as long as he did. Rob fell asleep a few moments after thinking about how lucky he was to have come out of this mess and to have all of them alive and together, stronger.

  
The next morning Rich woke up first, which he was happy for because he wanted to do something right away when the woke up. Something he didn’t get to do before they all fell asleep the night before. And when they both woke up he held them both in his arms and asked them to marry him. Both Matt and Rob crying and saying yes through tears. Rich promising to spend the rest of their lives making sure they both knew how loved they were and earning their trust back. All of them agreeing to work harder at communication and being a healthy, functioning unit.


End file.
